You Can Hear Me?
by CelebrityCoffinStealer
Summary: Poor Canada has lost his voice...but who cares? Well, how about a certain white-haired Prussian? Rated M for later chapter(s). Yaoi boyxboy. Don't like, don't read! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Miss Stealer:** Okay guys, I know I should be working on Pacata Horologiis, but I actually started writing this right after Sway With Me and I never got around to uploading it. Plus, I recently promised one of my friends, who is a huge fan of PruCan, that I would finish it for her. So, anyways, here's the first chapter of a really weird fanfic I wrote because I lost my voice and decided, 'Hey, I'm going to make _Canada_, of all people, share my pain!' Enjoy!

**. . .**

Canada's morning started like normal; he woke up, fed Kuma-what's-his-face, made pancakes for breakfast, and got dressed. He was feeling much better than the week before. Somehow he had caught a bad case of the flu (*cough*livinginthesnow*cough*) and was unable to even get out of bed without moaning in pain for the entire week. Now he felt at least strong enough to get out of the house for a bit.

He wore his formal suit for the world meeting scheduled for later that day. He used to think it was no use going if he wasn't going to be noticed, be he could only hope. Hope was what got him going these days. It kept him from being a shut in like very few other countries.

It also helped that he didn't have a say in the matter because his boss was forcing him to get out of the house now that he had the chance. But oh well.

He smiled to himself at the thought of all the other countries as he tied his dark green tie. Their interesting fights made it painfully obvious to the observant Canadian that there were some…'special relations'…between some countries. Others were just hilarious to watch. However, sexual tension is always obvious to the attentive.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his front door slam rather loudly against the wall.

"Hey Mattie, bro, you here?"

Great. His older idiot brother was here. One thing he hated about the world meetings was theat every single time America would demand Canada take him, and when they got there, he always completely forgot about him! He really wasn't feeling up to dealing with America so early in the morning, and just when he got rid of a headache. Why couldn't he ask his stuck up English boyfriend to do it?

And that's another thing; America _always_ gloated to Canada about his relationship with England. Yes, we all get that you have the man of your dreams, just shut the hell up and save it for the bedroom, you hosers!

The more Canada thought about those things, the more he started to get peeved at America for barging into his house. It looked like today wouldn't be his day. He stormed over to where he knew America would be: the kitchen.

"A-Alfred, I think you should find another way to get to the meeting today because I'm not taking you!" Canada snapped to the best of his abilities.

Or at least that's what he _tried_ to say.

Canada stood in the doorway and tried his hand at speaking again. This time he heard what sounded like, or rather, what it didn't sound like. _'Oh maple…'_

Canada had lost his voice.

What joy.

Oh well, how could he have known when there wasn't anyone to speak to around his house? Plus, it wasn't like anyone was going to hear him normally…but how was he going to get America out of his house?

Canada walked up to his brother, who was currently rummaging through the cabinets looking for something to eat, and tapped him on his shoulder. America turned slightly, giving Canada a full view of his confused face; his mouth already full of small snacks found in the kitchen.

"Huh? Oh, hey dude! So, when are we going? Can we stop at McDonalds, 'cuz I'm super hungry, and the hero needs to be fed!" Canada shook his head 'no' and started to drag America toward the door, or at least tried to, without saying a word.

"Hey, what gives? Are we leaving already? Sweet!" Canada shook his head furiously this time and continued to push his brother out of the house. He ignored all of America's complaints as he climbed into his car, locking the doors immediately after getting in. America stood on the drivers; side of the car, flashing his best puppy-dog eyes to Canada so he would let him into the car.

Canada looked around the vehicle and found a pad of paper on his passenger seat. Picking it up, he grabbed his handy pen from his coat pocket and wrote a small message on the paper. He held it up so America could see:

'_Find your own ride, Alfred! Get lost! I'm sure Arthur would drive you!_

_Sorry'_

Canada revved up the engine and backed out of his driveway, ignoring the one part of his brain screaming 'Run him over! That'll teach him! He won't see it coming!' He looked into the rear view mirror and saw America yelling after him and into his phone at the same time. Sighing, he turned on the radio, letting the soft tunes ebb his anger away and calm the atmosphere.

"Who're you?"

He jumped at the sudden noise and looked into the back briefly to see (Kuma…Kumakichi?...Kumajiro!) Kumajiro hanging on the back of the passenger seat. He sighed in frustration; today was just going to be full of surprises, wasn't it?

When he arrived at the conference hall, he saw that he was the first one there, as usual. Canada decided to explore the expansive garden on the side of the hall. He found it calming to sit in the Japanese styled garden and think all by himself. Even though he was dismissed most of the time, he still found his time alone to be cherished.

Canada sat down on a stone bench detailed on its sides with intricate Japanese carvings, Kumajiro coming to rest at his feet to take a nap. _'For December this place looks gorgeous…'_

All of the leaves on the trees had been completely shed, but none of them were in sight. Replacing them were thin sheets of fluffy snow, creating the image of a gleaming white forest of trees. Snow lay perfectly untouched on top of large ricks inside and around the largest Zen garden he had ever seen. The fountain between the garden and the small forest of trees and flowers was turned off for the cold weather, but each tear held a small pool of clear, reflective ice.

No sound could be heard except for the soft blowing winter wind that danced through the branches of the trees, taking with it some rebellious flakes of crystal that were looking for adventure beyond its quiet garden prison. Canada closed his eyes as that wind billowed around him, tossing around his shoulder-length hair and nipping at his reddening nose, making him smile. And some people wondered how he could stand this type of weather…

He furrowed his brows in confusion when the blissful silence was disturbed by a high pitched bird's song. Opening his eyes, he caught a glimpse of a yellow bird taking his place upon the top of the garden's ornate fountain. He smiled when he saw the poor little thing try to walk on the left over sheets of ice, but failing miserably.

A quiet giggle escaped his mouth when the bird seemed to angrily tweet and give up on his ice skating adventure, then took off towards Canada. The bright yellow puff ball hovered in front of him and chirped happily, flying up to nuzzle his cheek.

'_Aww, what a cute bird...'_

It flew up into Canada's hair and settled on it, moving pieces of the silky locks to create a temporary nest. Canada smiled to himself and relaxed again, enjoying the newborn quiet. However, it was short lived, again, when he heard a few car doors slamming, heavily accented yelling accompanying the noise. He sighed and reluctantly sat up from his comfortable position on the bench.

Being out in the cold had actually made him feel better, however backwards that may seem. When you're sick, you don't necessarily go out into cold weather regularly. Canada had always thrived in subzero temperatures, but sadly avoided the cold when sick as much as possible in favor of living. Oddly enough, Sick Canada + cold = more than likely frozen-to-death Canada.

He started to walk slowly back to the meeting hall; Kumajiro flowing at his heels and the yellow bird still perched on his head. Judging from the number of colourful cars in the parking lot, Canada could tell most of the countries were already inside. Before he even entered the meeting room, he could hear his brothers' annoying shouts and Italy's daily rant about pasta. He slipped in unnoticed, as usual, and took a seat close to the window; hoping it would be enough away that no one would sit on him. Like Russia that one time…

He took notice when someone sat next to him. He sighed and didn't even try to speak to them, so he ignored the other nation, opting to look out of the window longingly. Having the ability to talk normally did help much in Canada's effort at the meetings, but now it was just a lost cause completely. _'Better just take some notes then so my boss doesn't think I skipped out…'_

He contemplated going back home for a minute, but jumped when someone tapped his shoulder lightly. Turning, Canada saw that it was the infamous albino country: Prussia.

"Gilbird, get down from there!"

'_Is he talking to me? Or…?'_ his face scrunched up in confusion, then looked up at the now chirping bird still nestled in his hair. _'Oh right, that little guy…'_

He wordlessly reached up and extracted the yellow fluff ball from his head and held out his cupped hands to the other boisterous country; however the small bird, apparently named Gilbird, didn't appreciate being removed from his comfy perch on Canada's soft hair. It chirped angrily at Prussia and flew back to his previous spot on top of Canada. Canada smiled and tried to pick up Gilbird back up, but the bird pecked at his fingers. Prussia pointed accusingly at Gilbird.

"Gilbird! Verdammt, listen to the awesome me and get down!"

The bird chirped loudly in response.

"I don't care if Canada's comfy, get off! West'll be mad if he finds out you're here, so you need to be awesomely ninja-like!"

Canada blushed at his exclamation and his eyes widened. Someone, the 'awesome Prussia' to be exact, had remembered him! Or at least remembered his name… Prussia smirked and was about to comment, but Germany's loud voice interrupted all talking and signaled the start of the meeting.

**. . .**

So, not as much as I wanted to put up today, but, hey, at least I did _something_ this week. I haven't been able to work on P.H. lately so just bear with me. This new little fic is all of yours little V-Day gift, I guess. So….enjoy it! Haha, so leave a review or two, I wont mind! See you next time, my little lemon drops!

**~Miss Stealer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miss Stealer:** Hey guys, I bring you the next little chapter of our PruCan. I've been really ill lately, so I haven't been working on PH as much. (This one's being done because all I have to do is copy it from my story notebook) So, I hope you guys don't hate me yet and enjoy this chapter!

**. . .**

Throughout the meeting, Canada was his usual self; quiet and attentive. However, when the other countries began to argue over an unimportant point, Canada felt the urge to speak up. He normally would've tried, though no one would hear him, but this time he grew annoyed at their behavior and his situation. So, he knew he had to grin and bear it.

Instead of sulking, he took Gilbird off his head and placed him on the table in front of him. The little bird chirped and looked up at Canada curiously, tilting his head to the side. _'Aww, he's so cute!'_

He pulled his notepad closer and started to draw the cute little puff-ball. Drawing always seemed to make him feel better; even if no one cared for it. All that mattered to him was that he conveyed his feelings somehow. Canada was idly wishing he brought some coloured pencils when he finally noticed Prussia leaning over his shoulder, staring intently at his doodle. Squeaking softly, he turned his reddening face away and back to his paper. _'Has he really been that close the entire time?'_

"That's super awesome, man!" Prussia said, leaning over and poorly attempting to whisper. He was smiling cockily at Canada, clearly self-impressed that he could actually compliment someone _other_ than himself. Across the table, Norway silently glared at Prussia, indicating that it would be wise to shut the hell up. The albino dramatically sighed and wrote a fast note, then not-so-discretely passed it to Canada.

'_That guy is totally unawesome! He doesn't understand what it's like to be as awesome as me! You gotta give me that picture BTW, it's pretty awesome!'_

Canada blushed at the note. He tucked it in his pocket and carefully ripped out the picture from his notebook. Making sure no one, including Norway, was looking, he slid the paper over to Prussia, not once looking at the older nation. He greedily snatched up the paper and stared at it with fake intensity. Prussia gave him an enthusiastic thumbs-up and paid more attention to the doodle than the actual meeting (Not that he really was in the first place).

During their short break, Prussia made the temporarily mute Canadian draw an 'awesome portrait of the awesome me!' Canada had blushed the entire time, having to stare at the Prussian's sharp features and feeling expectant eyes on him as he sketched. The picture came out better than expected, seeing as he rarely ever drew people and focused more on animals and landscapes.

At the conclusion of the boring meeting, Canada had actually felt happy and excited. He was fussing over Prussia's little bird as he rambled about random things, throwing a few 'awesome's in here and there, when America popped up.

"Oh Mattie~? You can give me a ride home, right?" Canada tried to shake his head no, but his brother cut him off. "Hey great! Thanks, dude!"

"'Ey!" America turned around to look confusedly at the suddenly annoyed Prussian. "Canada can't drive your stupid ass home, he's…hanging out with the awesome me at my place!" Canada blushed and tried to stop the two from fighting.

"But Mattieee! C'mon Gil, stop being such a kill joy!"

"No 'but's," Prussia countered, becoming Canada's spokesman," Go have your little butt-buddy take you home, arschloch!" America pouted childishly and sulked away to where England was arguing yet again with France. Prussia turned and smiled apologetically at Canada and chuckled.

"So…wanna come chill at my house?" Canada nodded and smiled. _'He's a lot nicer than what I've heard him to be.'_

The two headed out for Prussia's sleek, red car as the rest of the nations dispersed and talked amongst themselves. As soon as the two nations entered the car, an awkward silence filled the air. They had never talked before today, and it wasn't like they could now, what with Canada's lack of a voice; however, it seemed like Prussia thought too soon.

"So," Canada rasped out quietly, startling the older nation, "What are we going to do at your house?"

"Holy crap, your voice sounds terrible! But, that's okay its better than nothing." Prussia kept his eyes on the road as he shrugged, "I don't know, maybe watch some TV or something? This was sort of on the spot, so I got nothing planned, heheh."

"That's okay; I'm fine with TV, as long as we watch the hockey game later." Canada swallowed to soothe his dry throat, but ended up coughing. Prussia looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Ooh, so _that's_ why you have no voice! You know, there's this really great trick mien vati showed me when I was little; I'll show you when we get to my place!"

It turned out Prussia actually had an apartment not too far from the conference hall, which, he explained, was for when he travelled to America when he was bored. Apparently, Canada learned, Prussia basically lived a normal human life and didn't have the full responsibilities of a nation like he used to. Because of that, he'd practically all over the world just because he had nothing better to do.

The fruits of Prussia's travels were evident in the albino's apartment. Object from Spain, France, Sweden, and even Russia were displayed all over each room. Canada happily looked at all of the various items while Prussia headed to his kitchen. He came out a while later with two mugs of beer.

"Here," he put one in Canada's hand and the smaller man looked at the mug with confusion, "It has honey and a secret ingredient in it that'll help your throat. Germania used to make it for me when I lost my voice; he said I yell too much! Kesesesese!"

Canada smiled at the Prussian's customary laugh and tentatively took a sip of his drink. The strangely warm liquid seemed to soothe his scratchy throat and he could barely taste the alcohol because of the heavy honey taste. Prussia smiled when Canada continued to sip at the drink and he showed the quiet man to his large living room.

"So, hockey, huh?" he asked as he plopped down on his surprisingly clean, white couch. "I never liked it too much, but it's not a bad sport. Your teams are sure to be good, 'cuz you're Canada!"

Canada blushed, but said nothing and sat next to the albino, still working on finishing his drink. They sat in an awkward silence, at least to Prussia, seeing as Canada was completely entranced with the game on the TV. In his boredom, he saw that Canada had a faint permanent blush on his face that was most likely from the alcohol. It actually looked pretty cute.

"No! That hoser!" Canada shouted, but it sounded more like a whisper to Prussia. "That was a terrible block! How could he miss a trick like that? Now there's going to be a shootout!" The flustered blonde sat back and huffed, and Prussia just looked at him and snickered to himself. Canada turned to him and glared, which just looked too damn adorable to the silver-haired Prussian.

"Looks like your voice is back, at least a bit, kesesese!"

"Oh, yeah, uhm, thanks for the drink, Gilbert…" Canada smiled and handed the Prussian his empty beer mug, "May I have some more?"

"Sure thing, Birdie! Coming right up!" Prussia went back to the kitchen to fix Canada his drink, listening with a smile as the Canadian continued to comment on the hockey game. When he returned, Canada eagerly took the drink and downed almost half of it right away.

"Woah, woah, it's still alcohol, you know." Canada looked at Prussia and smiled sheepishly, but continued drinking nonetheless. After a while, Prussia actually started getting into the game, shouting along with Canada and laughing with him. He wondered to himself why he never hung out with Canada before; it was totally awesome! Plus, seeing as the Canadian was a cutie was a bonus. The rest of this day was definitely going to be awesome.

**. . .**

Okay, so, next chapter there will be yaois! I promise~ Oh, and the curl shall make an appearance, my dear Lemon Drops. Sorry about not updating this, I've focus all of my attention on Pacata heheh, but hopefully I'll update both of these really quickly! Until next time!

**~Miss Stealer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miss Stealer**: Okay, so, I lied. There won't be a lemon in this one, but the _next_ one. I swear. Oh, and, don't ask about my weird ship mentioned in here. I luv it. Don't hate me.,? :D

**Disclaimer**: Not mine~ Not mine~ Not mine~

**. . .**

"You're kidding me!"

"Hehe, nope! I swear on all of my maple syrup, it's true!" Canada giggled and took another sip of his beer. He had switched to straight beer after his throat stopped bothering him. The two had forgotten the hockey game still playing on the television and had begun to talk about random subjects. "Yup, Francis has the biggest shrine to Eduard I've ever seen. There's no doubt in the world that he has the hots for him."

"Scheiße," Prussia sipped his own drink, emptying the glass, "I would've never thought Francy Pants would go for _Estonia_ of all people."

"I know, but apparently he finds his intelligence _sexy_." They both laughed, and Canada looked at the clock. "Oh, wow, I should probably get going…"

"Why not just stay over?" The two nations both froze slightly at the Prussian's quick suggestion, but after a while Canada smiled warmly.

"That's very kind of you, thank you, Gil." Prussia waved his hand and blushed slightly.

"No prob," he got up and grabbed the trash that accumulated on the table and went to throw it all out. Canada waited patiently, opting to search the treasures in the room again. When the albino nation returned, he had a pillow and blanket in his arms. "You can have my bed, I turned my spare bedroom into a studio, so I don't have anywhere else for ya to sleep, sorry."

"Oh, no, you don't have to! I can-"

"Nein." Prussia insisted, pushing the blond nation towards his bedroom door, "You're a guest, so just go, Birdie!"

"Uhm, well okay then," The two laughed again and Canada said goodnight.

"Gute nacht, Mattie." They both smiled once more before Canada retreated into Prussia's room and the albino sauntered back into the living room.

The red-eyed man plopped down on his makeshift bed. Who knew he'd have a cute Canadian in his bed tonight? Of course not in that way, but still. No one really stayed at his place anymore; sans France and Spain who only crashed at his house when they were too shitfaced to dive their asses home. Even then he banished them to the couch. Oh well, at least he has a _sane_ person to hang out with and talk to now, hopefully. He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to get comfortable on the slightly bumpy couch. All in all, he thought as he drifted to sleep, today had been quite a fun day.

**. . .**

Prussia woke to the most glorious smell he ever had the pleasure of inhaling. He sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The smell was coming from the kitchen, where he eagerly stumbled into.

"Je crois savoir ce que tu me demandais. Je crois que tu sais ce que j'essayais de dire. Je t'ai promis que je ne te quitterais jamais~" The French song was sung softly and slightly upbeat. Prussia saw Canada standing, in what looked to be one of his shirts, in front of the stove. He walked up behind the blond and smirked.

"What'chya doin'?" The albino laughed as Canada jumped and squeaked. He glared at Prussia and went back to making food.

"What does it look like?" He flipped a pancake for emphasis, "I'm making breakfast, dummy. It's the least I could do for you letting me stay the night."

"Psh, didn't have to, but that stuff smells hella good, so I'm not objecting." Canada giggled.

"You pig. Hey, do you have any maple syrup? I tried looking for some, but I couldn't find any. These pancakes will not be served without the delicious nectar of the gods." Prussia scrunched his nose in thought.

"Nah, but I'm sure ol' Miss Tan has some next door. Be right back." He got up out of his chair and traveled down the hall to his neighbor's door, knocking three times. And older Chinese woman opened the door and smiled widely when she saw who was there.

"Ah! Gilbert, how are you! What can I do for you, sweetie?" Prussia smiled at her and sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

"Hi Miss Tan, I was wondering if you have some maple syrup I could borrow? My friend is making some wicked good pancakes and he demanded maple syrup be had." Miss Tan nodded and ushered him in. '_Knowing her this might take a while…'_

Canada stacked all of the pancakes he managed to make out of the minimal ingredients Prussia had onto two separate plates and placed them on the kitchen table. While he waited, he figured it wouldn't be that harmful to look around. The first place his mind drew him to was the spare room 'studio'. He wondered what kind of studio it was. _'Ooh, is it an art studio? I wonder if it is…'_

He opened the door and wasn't met with an art studio, but it was definitely a type of art. The padded walls, chords, nobs, and instruments strewn haphazardly across the room clearly made it a music studio.

"Oh wow," Canada plucked a string on an electric guitar absently, "I wonder if he has any songs?" He went over to the computer attached to copious amounts of turn tables and chords, wiggling the mouse to wake it up. Selecting one of the songs on the playlist displayed, he picked up a pair of headphones and listened closely. The song started off with a low drum beat, followed by a steady bass- both of which were just tuning themselves with a three-count right after- then the headphones exploded with rhythm when an electric guitar burst out. Canada couldn't help but nod his head and tap his foot at the beat. Immediately afterwards, Prussia's voice was singing loudly.

"_I've been lost,_

_I've been found,_

_I've been traded, like a dollar on the street,_

_Passed around,_

_Loved and hated, _

_Now I'm jaded can't you see."_

The rest of the song was upbeat and had a whole 'I will rise above this' kind of feel, and Canada liked it. He was still listening to the music when Prussia came back, searching for the elusive blond.

"Yo, Mattie? I got your maple syrup! Where are- oh," Prussia walked past the studio, catching a glimpse of a rocking out Canada. His slightly blond hair was flying as he shook his head and closed his eyes, miming playing a guitar. The albino chuckled and walked in, unplugging the headphones and chuckling at Canada, who jumped and fell to the floor.

"Kesese, dude, what are you _doing_?" Prussia was laughing harder now, while Canada helped himself off the floor with a huff.

"Just, listening to your crappy music!"

"Seriously? Birdie, you were rocking out pretty hardcore there." Canada pushed Prussia's shoulder, but his smile reassured it was all in good fun. "Hey, want me to play for you?"

"What? Really? Uh, sure! Can you do this one?" He pointed to one track he particularly liked and Prussia nodded. The albino went around the room plugging in and unplugging some chords and turning on some speakers. He plugged in the electric guitar and a microphone, setting it close to his mouth.

"Alrighty, press the green button and flip the yellow switch." Canada did so and Prussia started with a few slow repeating chords and leaned forward to sing.

"_It's that kind of thinking, baby, that gets you in trouble all the time,_

_When you carve those tragic lines, just to see what they feel like._

_It's that kind of trouble, baby, that blinds you like sunlight in your eyes,_

_When you feel stuck between the lines, and there's no way out."_

The rest of the instruments needed for the song blasted out of the speakers and Canada was floored. So this was how the infamous Prussia spent his free time. It was pretty impressive, considering that he probably recorded all of the instruments himself; judging by all of the instruments littered throughout the room. The song seemed to end too quickly, and Canada stood from his seat and clapped, smiling brightly. Prussia seemed to blush slightly, but covered it with a cough and started to disassemble his setup.

"Wow, that's really amazing!"

"Really? It's just a hobby, I don't do much."

"Why not? This is some of the best music I've heard in a _long _time, what with how our music industry is nowadays." Prussia scoffed and nodded his head in agreement.

"That's why my songs have _meaning_. None of that weird ass crap people put out about banging others and drinking with lots of auto tune. It makes me kind of sick." Canada smiled at Prussia's obvious passion for good music; it seemed they had more in common than he originally thought. "If you want, I'll burn a cd for you…"

"You would? Awesome! I can rub my discovery in Alfred's tone-deaf face!" He giggled and the two went back into the kitchen, reheating the forgotten pancakes and having a proper breakfast. It was then that Prussia once again noticed the blond was wearing one of his shirts.

"What's with my shirt?" Canada looked down and blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, I didn't want to sleep in my clothes, so I borrowed one of your shirts. I was going to borrow some pants, but they were too big, and I already kind of swim in this…so, yeah. I'll wash it and give it back, I swear!" The Prussian just laughed and continued eating, shaking his head at how cute the other could be.

"It's fine, really. Just wondering." He stopped and thought for a moment. He really loved hangin out with Canada, but every time he did something adorable, he couldn't help the little fuzzy feeling in his stomach. Now, Prussia may have been insensitive to some emotions, but he could definitely tell this one was attraction. _'Well shit…wonder if he'd go out with me..?'_

"Hey, Birdie," Prussia interrupted the Canadian's current stuffing of his face, which made him chuckle again. Why not, he thought, "Would you like to go out some time or something?" Canada sputtered and blushed deeply.

"W-wait, what? You, what?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date. Y'know, me and you, out on the town or something?" Canada looked down at his plate, nearly empty sans the crumbs left behind from his shoveling the pancakes into his mouth. He thought it over for a bit, then his lips quirked up slightly and he looked up at Prussia a bit shyly.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

**. . .**

Kay, here's this one "-_- keeping a writing schedule is kind of not working out right now XD I promise I'll get everything updated, you just have to be patient with me, I actually have a life now O_O Scary…..by the way, this was really hard to write with a keyboard that coke was spilled on XD

Oh, and the lyrics for everything mentioned, French or not, aren't mine. The French was a lullaby called "Goodnight, My Angel" and Prussia's songs are property of Attention (my new favourite band, you should o check them out and give them tons of support at: attention . bandcamp . com) Both for the songs "Never Know" and "Tattered Youth". That's pretty much all I've been listening to for the past two weeks. Anywho, you're probably bored of me rambling. Tell me if you like the chapter, and even if you like the band. It'll make me feel like I'm doing something good for music listeners XD Haha, anyways, Keep Calm and Lemon On ;D

**~Miss Stealer**


End file.
